Expecting the Unexpected
by Rekall
Summary: Yami learns the hard way why he shouldn't create a body for himself while drunk when he comes down with signs of being pregnant. [SetoYami, mpreg]
1. Why Pharaohs Shouldn't Drink

**A/N - **So here it finally is the long awaited S/YY Mpreg. I've been wanting to write this fic for 2 years and been promising people it for at least a year.

Even though Yami gets knocked up in this, I assure you (for those who have heard about a different mpreg in Dragon's LJ and now are worried that all mpregs are like that) that he remains male. No boobs, no labor, no acting like a girl.

As always thanks goes to Dukie for the editting (and for being one of the people who kept on poking me until I finally started to actually write this)

* * *

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, a drunken idea, but a good one. 

It had all started at a party to celebrate a reunion between Yugi-tachi. Over the past year they had all gone their separate ways after graduating high school, and the last time they all had been together was Christmas.

Currently they were gathered in the Mutous' living room, drinking the liquor Yami had managed to buy for them. Yami, hiding in his soul room, watched the amusing festival of the gang sitting in a circle on the floor playing the drinking game 'I Never.' Even Malik had flown in from Egypt for the reunion, although he was spending most of his time with Ryou and ignoring everyone else.

"I never got an A in school," Jou said, taking his turn; only Anzu and Ryou bothered drowning the shot in front of them while the others watched. When they were finished, Honda helpfully refilled their shot glasses.

"I never kissed someone of the same sex," Otogi stated, going next. Malik quickly gulped down the liquor and after a few attentive minutes, Ryou took a drink as well to the surprise of no one.

"Does Yami count?" Yugi asked with a giggle. Yugi, like the rest was intoxicated as the game had been going on for a while. "Cause he kissed…hiccup…someone in my body…"

_-Aibou!-_

"He's gay?" Anzu asked, immediately sobering up. With a sad look on her face, she hung her head but no one noticed.

"Oops!"

"That sly dog!" Malik cried as he crawled over and fell in Yugi's lap. "Who did he kiss?"

"It was-"

_-Aibou!-_

Another set of giggles escaped Yugi. "Oops! I'm not supposed to be telling you this."

"Take your drink so we can move on," Jou complained. It had been a while since he had to drink a shot and the lack of alcohol was beginning to annoy him.

"But it wasn't me! It was Other me!"

"Make him come out and take the drink!" Malik cried, his head still in Yugi's lap. "He should play too!"

With a silly smile on his face, Yugi closed his eyes and the Sennen Puzzle around his neck glowed. When he reopened his eyes they were now crimson.

Wordlessly Yami yanked Malik up and shoved him towards Ryou; the two both had stupid grins on their faces as Ryou caught the blond Egyptian in his arms. Yami then downed the liquor in the shot glass, which Yugi had been holding.

"So who was it?" Malik begged again, now seated in Ryou's lap. Yami however ignored the blond and took his turn, as he was next in line.

"I've never had my body taken over by an evil other self."

Malik and Ryou both quickly took a drink, the former with a smirk on his face before turning his attention to Jou. "I took over yours and Anzu's bodies."

Happily, the shaggy haired blond swallowed a drink, he had forgotten about that incident. Quietly Anzu swallowed a drink as well.

The game continued for a while with Yami in charge. When he began to feel the effects of the alcohol he began switching with Yugi for every other question.

"I never had sex!"

"Jou!"

"Jus answ'r da question," he slurred while glaring at Anzu with a drunken gaze.

Malik and Otogi immediately knocked back down their drink. Yami, after thinking about it for a minute, quickly copied them.

"Before any of you ask, it happened when I had my own body." There was a hint of sadness in Yami's voice that even in the other's drunken state they noticed.

"Why can't you just create a body for yourself with the puzzle?" Ryou softly asked, running his fingers through Malik's silky blond hair.

Yami paused as he thought it over. After defeating Yugi in the Ceremonial Duel, Yami had figured all hope of receiving his own body had been lost; that was why he adopted the name 'Yami' instead of using his normal name. However with his full memories, Yami knew how to properly use the puzzle to its full ability, so it could be possible.

"Do it!" Anzu cheered on. Freshly loaded up on liquor she had forgotten she was supposed to be upset with finding out she'd never have a shot at the sexy former Pharaoh.

"Yeah…do it!" Honda agreed.

Closing his crimson eyes, the Wadjet Eye appeared in the middle of Yami's forehead and the Sennen Puzzle glowed brighter than it ever had before; it was like someone had replaced the puzzle with a miniature sun and everyone had to look away.

When the bright light faded away, two Yugis sat side by side; both of them with closed eyes.

The Yugi on the right, the one wearing the Sennen Puzzle, opened violet eyes and turned to the figure next to him. "Other me? Yami?"

The other Yugi briefly opened his crimson before slumping over and falling unconscious.

"We killed 'im!" Jou drunkenly cried in a panic.

"Quick! Let's stash his body somewhere!" Honda added as he gulped down another shot in an attempt to calm himself.

"Shh! Shh! He's sleeping!" Yugi told them in a loud voice, while giggling.

The drunken fools managed to carry Yami to Yugi's room, only dropping him a few times, and placed him down upon Yugi's bed. They then returned to their game.

**

* * *

**

"Yami? Other me?"

With a groan, Yami covered his pounding head with a pillow. "I can't take control right now Aibou."

"You're going to have to," came the reply followed by a small laugh. The pillow and blankets were pulled away from Yami's body, forcing the former Pharaoh to look up at the smiling face of his aibou.

"Aibou…why are you in my soul room…?"

"I'm not; you're in my room."

"Why am I in your soul room…?" There was a hazy spot in Yami's memory from the night before where he couldn't remember what had happened.

Yugi gently laughed again. "Not my soul room, my bedroom!"

Events from last night finally came flooding back to Yami and he abruptly sat up, head pounding harder in the process. "I have my own body."

"Finally he notices!" Yugi sat down next to the former Pharaoh and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Happy Birthday! Although technically it was yesterday…"

"My head hurts," Yami groaned. Falling over, the ex-spirit laid his head in Yugi's lap. Immediately Yugi began stroking the soft spikes.

"It's because you used a lot of your power to create your body…also I suspect you have a bit of a hangover."

"What time is it?"

"3pm; you've been asleep all day."

"I should get up." Yami rolled off Yugi and attempt to stand but ended up falling face first to the floor. "Ow."

"New body, remember?" Yugi said as he dangled over the side of the bed to make sure his yami wasn't hurt. "Its not use to being used."

"Quit being so amused and help me up!"

Standing, Yugi helped Yami to his feet, until after a few minutes he was able to stand by himself on unsteady legs. "Good, your body was created stronger than I thought."

Yami sighed; he wanted to go out and explore the world on his own.

"At least you won't be on your feet long once you meet up with Kaiba."

"Aibou!"

"That reminds me…sorry for almost spilling it last night."

Yami sighed again as he sat down on Yugi's bed. "It's okay Aibou. They'll find out soon enough now."

"Don't worry," Yugi replied as he joined the ex-spirit on the bed. "Jou will be your biggest problem simply because he hates Kaiba."

"I hope you're right…"

**

* * *

**

Three hours later Yami felt strong enough to walk downtown to the Kaiba Corporation headquarters where he knew Seto would still be working.

Reaching the building, Yami wasn't stopped by security as he walked inside and strolled over to the elevators, riding it up to the top floor. In Yugi's body he had visited the place often and all the guards knew that he had access to all areas of the building.

"Go right in Mr. Mutou," Seto's secretary told him as soon as he reached the desk.

He smiled as he passed her, slipping past the large doors, making sure he had locked them once inside.

"Hello Seto."

"Yami," came the reply as the sexy brunet continued typing on his computer, not looking up at the former Pharaoh. "Give me fifteen minutes while I finish up."

Absentmindedly Yami nodded his head as he walked forward. Walking around the desk, he sat down in Seto's lap, interrupting the CEO's work and getting glared at for doing so.

"Something cool happened last night," he whispered into the brunet's ear before moving his mouth around to press their lips together. They kissed for a few minutes until Seto finally pulled away.

"Although I do appreciate this…I need to finish reading this report."

"Last night I used my powers to create a body for myself and I'm desperately looking for ways to try it out…"

Forgetting the report, Seto stood and shoved Yami down onto the desk, looming over the ex-spirit. "Yami…"

For so long they had wanted to take their relationship to the next level but Yami would never do that to his aibou.

"What happened to the reports?" Yami teased as they kissed again, Seto shoving his tongue into the former Pharaoh's mouth.

Not bothering to reply, Seto began undressing Yami.

**

* * *

**

"Maybe you should go see a doctor…" Yugi suggested, kneeling next to Yami, who was throwing up in the toilet. It had been two months since Yami had created his own body but already he was coming down ill. Recently he would be sick every morning but fine later in the day.

"Why?" Yami whined as he rested his forehead against the object he was worshipping. "To be told I'm sick?"

"I'll call Kaiba and tell him what's going on!"

"Aibou…" In the past two months Seto and Yami had been spending a lot of time together but still none of their friends knew. Yami had no desire to worry Seto over something so minor.

"You're scaring me Yami! Please…"

Yami sighed; he'd do anything for Yugi. "Okay Aibou. You can make an appointment for me."

"Great! A friend of Jiichan's is a doctor and I'm sure he'll be able to see you this afternoon!"

Yami groaned before throwing up again.

**

* * *

**

"All right Mr. Mutou, I took a blood and urine sample and will get both tested right away to see if anything abnormal shows up," Dr. Kurosawa said as Yami pulled back on his shirt. "Physically everything looks fine so you're probably having an allergic reaction to something you ate…unless you're pregnant of course."

Yami rolled his eyes while the balding older man laughed. It figured that Sugoroku's friend would be insane.

Thankfully Yami was eventually able to escape.

**

* * *

**

The ringing of the phone woke from his peaceful slumber. "Aibou!" he sleepily called as the phone continued to ring. He didn't feel like getting up. "Jiichan? Kaasan?" He tried calling out for Yugi's grandfather and mother when his aibou didn't reply.

Hearing nothing, Yami sighed as he sat up on the couch, reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Mutou this is Dr. Kurosawa. Is it possible for you to come down to my office right now? Your test results came back and we need to talk about them as soon as possible."

Yami's eyes shot open in surprise. "Is something the matter?" Although it had only been a short time, Yami loved his body and didn't want to go back to living in the puzzle. "…Am I dying…?"

"No! Heavens no!" came the quick reply and Yami sighed with relief. "The tests however came back…odd…which is why I need to speak to you in person."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

**

* * *

**

"Thank you for coming with such speed," Dr. Kurosawa said as Yami sat down in the chair in front of the desk. They were in the doctor's private office, which even Yami knew meant a serious talk. "Quiet honestly we were all puzzled by the results until a colleague remembered experiments being done in China…"

"Doctor please just tell me what's wrong!" Yami was getting annoyed with the doctor and wanted to be finished with the entire mess.

"Mr. Mutou according to your test results…you're pregnant. And honestly…considering what your symptoms were prior to coming here, I'd say the results are accurate."

Yami stared at the doctor in disbelief. "But…but…I'm a guy!"

"Don't act so alarm. Like I said, experiments are being done in China, by a very respectable doctor, to determine if there are ways for males to become pregnant. Of course we'll take more tests to be sure and I'll contact Dr. Wong for her input…"

Yami tuned the doctor out as the man continued to ramble. He felt sick; it was physically impossible what the doctor was telling him but at the same time he knew what he was being told was the truth.

With little options, Yami did the only thing he could do. He fainted.

**

* * *

**

Seto was surprised when Yami walked into his office that afternoon. At first he thought that the former Pharaoh was in a horny mood, looking for sex, but then he saw how pale and ill his petite lover looked.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering Yami began swaying on his feet. Standing, Seto rushed over to the ex-spirit and caught him before he could fall over.

"Yami answer me!"

Yami buried his face into Seto's chest, messing up the suit the brunet wore, and mumbled something that the CEO couldn't make out. Dragging the former Pharaoh over to a leather couch that rested against the wall, Seto plopped down and Yami curled up in his lap.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Seto gently rubbed Yami's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"I've been sick every morning for a while so I went to see the doctor the other day and found out the results an hour ago."

"That bad huh?" Seto gloomily asked.

"Yes."

Seto hugged Yami tighter. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together. I'll hire the best doctors around."

"I'm pregnant."

The shock caused Seto to lose his grip on Yami and the ex-spirit tumbled to the ground. "Hey!" he protested, glaring up at Seto with angry crimson eyes.

"That's impossible! You're male!"

"I also created this body myself, remember? Something must have gotten crossed in the process." Getting to his feet, Yami sat down next to the shocked brunet. "I can fix things with the puzzle but that will mean…" As he trailed off Yami absentmindedly placed a hand on his stomach.

"You can't do that," Seto quietly scoffed as he placed one of his own hands on top of Yami's. "Yami..."

Yami sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

Shifting, Seto placed an arm around Yami's shoulders. "We'll figure something out."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Seto we need to do something. I've had this body for two months and I'm already knocked up!"

Seto sighed as he looked down into stressed crimson eyes; he looked so adorable. "Look Yami, I admit that this isn't exactly how I pictured having kids but trust me, we'll manage."

"How?" Yami asked again in a quiet voice.

"Seto smirked. "I'm rich, remember?"

Yami bitterly laughed as he laid his head against Seto's shoulder. "Our lives are over."

"I don't think things are quite that bad; haven't you ever thought about having children?"

Yami frowned. "Not really. When I was Pharaoh my advisors told me that I needed an heir but there was never any time between Bakura and Zork. With Aibou I didn't think about having my own life and I've only just got my new body so I never really had a chance to think about it. What about you?"

"I like kids."

"That doesn't answer the question!"

"Yami…" Seto sighed. "I'm gay remember. Sure I eventually wanted kids someday but I didn't think that day would come so soon in my life and definitely not this way."

Yami sighed as sat up and moved away from Seto. "I should be getting home. Aibou is going to start worrying if I'm gone too long."

"Come home with me. I'll cheer you up."

Yami rolled his eyes; only Seto could think about sex at a time like this. "I'm not in the mood."

"I don't mean that!" Seto laughed, tugging Yami's arm until the former Pharaoh was once again in his lap. "We can play a game or something. Yugi is going to faint when he finds out so I'm sure you want to put that off as long as possible."

"_I_ fainted."

Seto laughed harder and almost dumped Yami on the floor again. "Shame I couldn't have been there to witness it."

"Shut up! I was only out 15 minutes!" To get Seto to stop laughing Yami punched him in the shoulder. The laugher immediately halted as Seto began rubbing his sore shoulder while Yami began sulking.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you made fun of me!"

In a lame attempt to calm Yami down, Seto began rubbing the ex-spirit's back. It was new to him that Yami would become upset over a little teasing. Although the former Pharaoh was infamous for his pouting abilities he could lash out insults and taunts like no other.

"We can stop and pick up something to eat on our way…" He suggested thinking fast. Pregnant people loved food.

Instantly Yami brightened. "Okay!"

Seto smirked. This was going to be easy.


	2. Knocked Up

**A/N - **I miss you Princess.

* * *

Yugi took the news well once he woke up from where he landed on the floor after fainting. 

"Wow, oh wow!" he kept repeating as he paced the bedroom they shared.

Yami was stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling while his aibou continued to mutter.

"Are you sure?" Yugi finally asked, stopping dead in the middle of the room and looking at his yami.

"Yes; I can't explain it but I know."

"So what happens now?"

Yami rolled to his side so that he could look at Yugi before continuing. "The expert doctor from China is arriving tomorrow. She's transferring her work to Domino Hospital and will be my personal doctor throughout the ordeal. I haven't spoken to her personally but Dr. Kurosawa assured me she's excited and can't wait to get here to start checking me over."

"What about Kaiba? He's obviously the father."

"He knows and took it well; he's the first person not to faint upon hearing the news."

"Amazing! But this is Kaiba we're talking about so I shouldn't be surprised." Yugi bit his lip and nervously looked at Yami, wondering if he should ask or not. "So…umm…where will the baby come out?"

"C-Section," Yami replied as if it was the most obviously thing in the world. "I'll know more in three days once I have my first appointment with Dr. Wong but Dr. Kurosawa already said that I can just pick any date."

Yugi absentmindedly nodded his head while he listened. "And when are you moving out?"

"Huh? Moving out?" Yami blinked, surprised at what he was hearing from his aibou. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you can't stay here," Yugi said with a laugh, spinning around in the small room. "There's no room at all for all the baby stuff you're going to need. I just assumed that you had already talked with Kaiba about moving in with him."

A frown crossed Yami's lips. "Seto didn't mention anything about it."

"Maybe he just needs a little push…"

"Aibou don't do anything…"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Yugi quickly replied, giving his yami his most innocent look.

Not entirely convinced, Yami let the subject drop anyway. He didn't need to be fighting with his aibou, especially when he could be using his free time napping.

Closing his eyes, Yami soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**

Yami nervously paced the examination room, waiting for Dr. Wong to arrive. He wanted this over with because the last three days Yugi had been plotting ways to convince Seto to allow Yami to move with him and the former Pharaoh was afraid that his aibou would try something while was he was preoccupied with his doctor's appointment.

"Yami!"

Yami barely had time to turn his head towards the door when arms were flung around his neck, squeezing tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"Vivian!" Yami gasped, trying to struggle away from the famous Chinese duelist. Freeing himself, Yami jumped away and stared at the fangirl who wore a skimpy outfit under her white doctor's jacket.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your doctor silly!" she cheerfully with a love struck look on her face. "Dr. _Vivian_ Wong!"

"NO!" In a panic, Yami attempted to dart past the girl but she grabbed the back of his sparkly shirt and calmly dragged him back into the middle of the medical room.

"Don't be a baby," she scolded in a stern voice. Yami swore she was a psychopath, fangirl one minute and serious the next.

"How did _you_ get to be a doctor?"

"From school," she smugly replied. "I used the money earned from winning tournaments to pay for my education and finance my research."

'_Just great,'_ Yami fumed. His doctor was someone who not only wanted to marry him but also marry Seto.

Reluctantly, Yami allowed her to poke him with various instruments, weigh him, and take another blood and urine sample, but balked when she told him to strip naked.

"I'm kidding!" she teased as he angrily glared at her.

"Am I pregnant or what?" His patience was running thin and he wanted out of there.

"According to the report Dr. Kurosawa sent me, you're eight weeks along. Now are you going to try and escape again or will you listen nicely while I tell you the things you can and cannot do while pregnant?"

Yami sulked while she went through her list and became downright angry when she got to the part about no alcohol.

"Oh you and Kaiba are going to have such a cute baby!" she suddenly cried out. "Why is it that all the sexy ones are gay?"

Taking that as his cue to leave, Yami silently slipped out the door while Vivian continued to wail on and on about how fate was so cruel.

"Seven more months," he muttered to himself. In seven months after the kid was born, Yami was going to use Seto's power and have her shipped back to China.

Escaping the building, Yami hurried down the sidewalk as he headed toward Kaiba Corp. He needed some comfort after putting up with Vivian and he hadn't seen Seto since he broke the news, as he knew the brunet CEO was busy with work.

"Yami!"

Turning his head, Yami watched as his aibou ran across the crosswalk to join him on the same of the street. "Aibou? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Kaiba about something…" Yugi replied with bright and innocent eyes, which naturally meant he was up to something. "How did your appointment go with Dr. Wong?"

A sour look crossed Yami's face. "Dr. Wong is _Vivian_ Wong."

Yugi burst out laughing, unable to contain himself, while the only thing that Yami could do was glare at him. "Oh this is going to be _great_! I can't wait to tell Jou!"

"Aibou keep it a secret for now. My situation isn't exactly normal."

"Okay, okay," Yugi agreed as he wiped at the tears that had formed in his eyes from all the laughing.

"So why do you want to see Seto?" Yami asked, remembering why his aibou was there.

"Umm…just to talk…"

"Aibou…"

"What!"

"Leave. Seto. Alone."

"I just want to talk!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "About what?"

"You know…things like what color he's planning on painting the nursery…what names he's thinking about…whether he's going to ask you to move in or not…"

"Go home Aibou," Yami replied with a sigh before strolling past Yugi to continue on his way.

In no time at all, Yami reached the impressive building. As he walked across the lobby he swore that everyone's eyes were on his flat belly, which would soon begin to grow.

Quickly, he hurried up to Seto's office where he immediately plopped himself down in Seto's lap, flinging his arms around the brunet's neck, interrupting his work in the process.

"What is it this time?"

"I'm eight weeks pregnant," Yami muttered, his face buried in the brunet's shoulders.

"You already knew that!" Seto protested with a frown, wondering why the ex-spirit was so upset.

"Yeah but now it's official."

Seto bit his tongue, wanting to tell him that he was a nut but not wanting to upset him further. "Don't worry; everything will be okay."

The phone rang, interrupting their talk. With a sigh, Seto reached over with one hand to answer it while keeping the other wrapped around Yami's waist. He had learned that Yami got tremendously bitchy whenever he accidentally let the former Pharaoh fall to the floor. "Hello? Yugi…?"

Yami's eyes widened in surprise as he tore away from Seto in a desperate attempt to grab the phone. The crafty CEO, however, dodged him and held him at bay with one hand. "…Yami's right here…what do you mean '_what names do I like?'_ Nursery?"

Finally Yami managed to yank the phone away. "I told you to leave him alone!"

Yami hung up the phone and cuddled with Seto once more. After a few quiet moments the brunet finally decided it was safe to speak.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Yugi's just being weird," Yami muttered, keeping himself pressed up against his lover.

"I see…" It was a lie, he had no idea what Yami meant. "…Isn't he thinking about things like names and a nursery too soon?"

"He's excited."

"It's not his kid."

Sitting up, Yami punched Seto in the shoulder while glaring at him. "Be nice."

"Why did you do that?" Seto protested while rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Because I'm moving in with you whether you like it or not and I don't want you being mean to Aibou!"

Seto stared at Yami; his brain trying to process what was being said. "…Okay…"

"Good."

Satisfied, Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck once more and began snuggling up against him again.

**

* * *

**

A month went by, which involved Yami moving into the Kaiba Mansion. He still however did not tell his other friends that he was knocked up; only his family and Mokuba knew. Yugi's mother had squealed delightfully when she found out, happy to be having a grandchild, even though Yami wasn't technically her son. Mokuba was likewise glad but mainly because Seto was happy. Jiichan on the other hand took the amused approach, always mentioning how they screwed up since Horus got Seth pregnant, not the other way around.

Yami scowled at the small belly he now had as he tugged his shirt down far enough to cover it; there was no doubt now that there was a little life growing inside him.

When satisfied with the way he looked, Yami headed downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was ready.

"You have an appointment today don't you?" Seto inquired as he placed a plateful of pancakes down in front of Yami. It was unspoken agreement that Seto would cook breakfast since he was always up so early. They used to have a cook who did everything but Yami had fired her a week ago during one of his bad moods when she 'looked at him funny'.

"Bacon?" Yami asked, licking his lips and looking up at the brunet with hopeful eyes.

With a roll of his own eyes, Seto marched back over to the stove to retrieve the bacon he had been cooking. Moments later he returned and placed the heaping pile of bacon next to the pancakes that Yami was busy covering with honey.

"Well…?"

"Food…good…yum…"

Seto bit his tongue, wanting to lash out but also wanting to avoid a mood swing from his petite lover. Mentally counting to ten he was ready to ask his question again. "I asked if you had an appointment today or not."

"Umm…yeah…" Taking a bite out of his honey-covered pancakes, Yami thought it over. "…I think so…"

"Yami you need to know these things!"

Yami scowled. "Why? You're not the one who has to go visit _her_."

"Because of the baby!"

Seto held his breath while he watched Yami pout and then sighed. "Alright fine; I'll keep track of my stupid appointments from now on."

"Thank you!" the brunet was relieved, as he knew that the former Pharaoh was unpleasant with his current situation. "Now eat up."

Yami however had already gone back to stuffing himself with food. Four days ago his morning sickness had seemingly gone away and ever since he had been making up for all the food he had missed out on during the previous months.

"Take whatever car you want or call for the limo." Placing a quick kiss to the top of Yami's head, Seto downed the rest of the contents of his coffee mug and began getting ready to leave. "I'll see you tonight."

"Hmph; I know," Yami grumbled as he stood and placed his dishes in the dishwasher. He then immediately wandered over to the freezer found some ice cream. Not bothering with a bowl, Yami found a spoon and began digging in.

"Buy me some Peanut Butter Chocolate Fudge ice cream on your way home?" Yami asked with pleading eyes. Despite the fact he was going out later he wanted Seto to do it.

"Alright," Seto replied as he picked up his briefcase from where it rested on the table.

"And some Cherry Cheesecake!"

"Cherry Cheesecake; got it."

"And Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream!"

"And Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream," Seto repeated with a small sigh, wondering how he had ever gotten into this mess. "Anything else?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"The ice cream or the actual cookie dough?"

"Both."

Seto groaned. He was going to have to start buying stock in an ice cream company the way Yami was going through it.

"Have fun today!" Yami mumbled between mouthfuls of ice cream.

With a small smile, Seto placed a final kiss to Yami's forehead. Despite being a pain at times, Yami was adorable.

**

* * *

**

Yami scowled as he stormed across the parking lot. How dare she try and suggest he was gaining weight too fast; although he did get to listen to the baby's heartbeat, which had been pretty cool, he still didn't like Vivian, especially when she gave him an odd look and muttered something under her breath about knowing for sure when he had an ultrasound.

Yami's cellphone rang and he pulled it out. "Hello?" He snapped, still pissed over his visit with Vivian.

"Hey Yami; you busy?" Yugi's cheerful voice came clearly across. "We're gathering at Burger World for some lunch."

Instantly Yami brightened up. He was starving and burgers were the perfect thing to ease his cravings. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

True to his word it only took Yami that long to get to the fast food place thanks to the speedy sports car Seto had loaned him. Entering the establishment, Yami quickly found his friends gathered into a long booth with Honda sitting at the end in a chair he had dragged over from another table.

Squeezing next to Anzu in the booth, Yami reached across the table and grabbed Yugi's hamburger. Between mouthfuls he gave some yen to Honda to go order Yugi a new burger, another two for himself and a chocolate milkshake.

"What's wrong? Kaiba not feeding you?" Jou grumbled from where he sat on the other side of Anzu. Across from the shaggy haired blond, Ryou kicked him under the table, making Jou yip in pain.

"So how are things going?" the white-haired angel politely asked.

"Good," he said after swallowing his food. Looking around the restaurant he wondered when Honda would be back with the rest. "Where's Honda? I'm hungry!"

"I don't even know how you can eat that junk," Malik said from where he sat between Ryou and Yugi. There was an ill look on the blond Egyptian's face and Yami wondered what he was still doing in Domino. Yami had thought Malik would have returned to Egypt a long time ago.

Before Yami could ask him about it though, Honda finally returned, which made Yami forget all about the blond Egyptian.

"Yami are you sure you're getting fed?" Anzu asked in a worried tone. Across the table Yugi snickered and Yami shot him a dirty look.

"Yes. I'm just hungry that's all."

When they were finished eating, they gathered out on the street to say their good-byes before going their separate ways. With a wave, Yami headed off towards his car.

"Hey where did Ryou go?" he heard from behind him but paid no attention to it. Ryou had probably just gone to the restroom.

Rounding the corner, Yami's eyes narrowed when he saw a figure leaning up against his car. He now knew where Ryou had gone.

"Yo Pharaoh."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yami demanded to know as he marched over to the car and glared at the white-haired man. "Didn't I kill you?"

"Only the evil side." Bakura lifted up the Sennen Ring that was around his neck. Last Yami had seen the ring had still been with the other items. "Good thing my host is such a good little thief."

"What do you want?"

Bakura glared at the former Pharaoh and his rival. "Only to find out how you did it; how you got a body for yourself."

"Like I'd tell you." Walking over to the car, Yami shoved Bakura out of the way. "Now move. I want to go home."

"Feh, fine. How then should I break it to everyone that you're pregnant?"

Yami spun around to face Bakura once more. "How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch," came the reply as Bakura tapped the ring. "Well…?"

"Fine, I'll help," Yami growled.

Bakura smirked. "Smart move."

* * *

**A/N - **Thank you everyone who took a few minutes and reviewed the first chapter. It really does mean a lot to me. Please keep it up. 


End file.
